Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya
Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen 紅蓮の弓矢, Guren no Yumiya, lit. Crimson Bow and Arrow, is the 1st opening theme of the Attack on Titan anime, and is sung by singer-songwriter REVO of Linked Horizon. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu Guren no yumiya |-| Kanji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない いまを変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚偽の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の嚆矢だ　城壁のその彼方　獲物を屠る''Jäger'' 迸るしょうどうに　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋（ひ）を穿つ—— 紅蓮の弓矢 |-| English Funimation= Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Unknown are the names of the flowers that have been trampled Birds have fallen to the earth and long for the wind Prayers won't solve anything Only the will to fight can change the here and now! O pigs who laugh at the resolve to walk over corpses to move forward Livestock complacency? False prosperity? Give us the freedom of dying starving wolves! The humiliation of being caged is what triggers us to fight back We hunters slaughter prey beyond the castle walls, consumed with surging bloodlust, as our crimson bows and arrows pierce scarlet holes into the twilight |-| Sing-along English= Are they the food? No we are the hunter! Standing in an endless field of nameless flowers dead and broken Weary birds with broken wings all search the windless sky for omens. Those above have kept their silence; prayers won't bring us salvation. Change will only come if we all fight and die to save our nation! Damn the pigs who dare put you down For the will to push on 'cross the corpse-laden ground! Peace as livestock? It's an illusion! As starving wolves we will die free! Channel the rage of humiliation! Use it to fight - crush the oppression! 'Fore the ancient eyes of the walls the hunted will become the-e HUNTERS! Fury and hate are raging through you. Don't hold it back, let it consume you. Take up your crimson bows and arrows! The final war is nigh! |-| GG Fansub= No one remembers the names of the trampled flowers Fallen birds await the next wind before they try again Prayers won't save us Only the will to fight can change our world Ignore those pigs who ridicule you for having the will to step on dead bodies and move on Our complacency as livestock strengthens this false reality We're as free as starving wolves! Channel the humiliation of imprisonment into your arrows and begin the resistance Far beyond the confining walls, you'll slay your prey! As your body burns with an overflowing urge, pick up your burning bow and gash through the twilight |-| Fandub #2= Are we the food, or are we the hunter? Our names won't be remembered, if we die like trampled flowers I refuse to be forgotten, written off and less than worthless Scream and cry, but none will hear you, plead and beg but none can help you You no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle? There are beings that live off our fears And their threats are like knives as they play with our lives They'll try to control you as if they own you Will you let them steal your freedom?! Channel the anger swelling inside you Fighting the boundaries, 'till you break through! Deep in your soul there's no hesitation So make yourself the one they all fear! There's a wild fire inside you Burning desire you can't extinguish! Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight This is the moment for war! Complete Version Romaji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu Guren no yumiya Ya o tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai Ya o hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai Genkai made hikishiboru hachikiresou na tsuru Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu Emono o korosu no wa dougu demo gijutsu demo nai Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da Wir sind der Jäger! Honoo no you ni atsuku Wir sind der Jäger! Kouri no you ni hiyayaka ni Wir sind der Jäger! Onore o ya ni komete Wir sind der Jäger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke Angriff auf die Titanen Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen Nanika o kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa Nanika o suteru koto ga dekiru mono Nanihitotsu risuku nado Seowanai mama de Nanika ga kanau nado Angu no soutei tada no gen'ei Ima wa mubou na yuuki mo Jiyuu no senpei kake no kousei Hashiru dorei ni shouri o! Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushida Ubawareta sono chihei sekai o nozomu Eren Tomedonaki shoudou ni sono mi o okasare nagara Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu Meifu no yumiya |-| Kanji= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない いまを変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚偽の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の嚆矢だ　城壁のその彼方　獲物を屠る''Jäger'' 迸るしょうどうに　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋（ひ）を穿つ—— 紅蓮の弓矢 　　 矢を番え追い駈ける　やつは逃がさない 矢を放ち追い詰める　決して逃がさない 限界まで引き絞る　はち切れそうな弦 やつが息絶えるまで　何度でも放つ 獲物を殺すのは どうぐでも　技術でもない 研ぎ澄まされた　お前自身の殺意だ 　　 Wir sind der Jäger! 焔のように熱く！ Wir sind der Jäger! 氷のように冷ややかに！ Wir sind der Jäger! 己を矢に込めて！ Wir sind der Jäger! 全てを貫いて征け！ Angriff auf die Titanen Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt kann nichts verändern Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen 何かを変える事が出来るのは 何かを捨てる事が出来るもの 何ひとつリスク等　背負わないままで　何かが叶う等…… 暗愚の想定　…唯の幻影　…今は無謀な勇気も… 『自由』の尖兵　賭けの攻勢 奔る奴隷に勝利を！ 架せられた不条理は　進撃の嚆矢だ 奪われた其の地平　『せかい』を望む''Eren'' 止めどなきしょうどうに　其の身を侵されながら　宵闇に紫（し）を運ぶ—— 冥府の弓矢 |-| English= Are you the food? No, we are the hunter! Crimson Bow and Arrow Not knowing the name of the trampled flower Birds that have fallen from the sky tire of waiting upon the wind Prayers won’t change anything Only the resolve to fight can change the present… You pigs who sneer at our will to step over corpses and march onwards Enjoy the peace of livestock…false prosperity…"freedom" of the dying wolves that hunger! The humiliation of entrapment is our cue to counterattack Beyond the castle walls lies a killing his prey With a surging scorching his body, he pierces the dusk scarlet With a crimson arrow Drawing his bow, he takes after his target; he won’t let it escape Releasing his arrow, he closes upon it; he won’t let it escape He bends his bow to its limits, the string on the verge of snapping He’ll release it, time and time again, until draws its last breath What truly kills a prey are not tools nor your skills at using it But your own sharp killing intent We are the hunter -> passionate as flames! We are the hunter -> cold as ice! We are the hunter -> pour your heart and soul into your arrow! We are the hunter -> boldly go forth and pierce through everything! Attack on the Titans. The boy from back then will soon take up the sword. Who only laments his powerlessness won’t be able to change anything. The boy from back then will soon take up the black sword. Hate and rage are a double-edged blade. Soon, one day, he will bare his fangs against fate. Ones that could hope to change anything Are ones who could bear to abandon anything Without bearing any at all, how could you hope to attain anything…? Foolish assumptions…they are but mere phantasms…right now, we could do with even reckless courage… The advance guards of …betting on their offensive Victory to the charging slaves! All this absurdity forced upon us are our cue to attack Deprived of his horizon, Eren yearns for “freedom"world With relentless assailing his body, he carries violet to dusk- With an arrow from Hades |-| Booklet= Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! 踏まれた花の　名前も知らずに 地に墜ちた鳥は　風を待ち侘びる 祈ったところで　何も変わらない 《不本意な現状》を変えるのは　戦う覚悟だ… 屍踏み越えて　進む意思を　嗤う豚よ 家畜の安寧　…虚伪の繁栄 …死せる餓狼の『自由』を！ 　　 囚われた屈辱は　反撃の←嚆-<だ　城壁の其の彼方　獲物を屠る《狩人》 迸る《殺意》に　其の身を灼きながら　黄昏に緋を穿つ —— ←紅蓮の弓矢-≪≪ 　　 ←<を番え追い駈ける　標的は逃がさない ←<を放ち追い诘める　決して逃がさない 限界まで引き绞る　はち切れそうな弦 《標的》が息绝えるまで　何度でも放つ 獲物を殺すのは 《凶器》でも　技術でもない 研ぎ澄まされた　お前自身の殺意だ 　　 Wir sind der Jäger! 焔のように热く！ Wir sind der Jäger! 氷のように冷ややかに！ Wir sind der Jäger! 己を←<に込めて！ Wir sind der Jäger! 全てを貫いて征け！ 何かを変える事が出来るのは 何かを捨てる事が出来るもの 何ひとつ《危険性》等　背負わないままで　何かが叶う等…… 暗愚の想定　…唯の幻影　…今は無謀な勇気も… 『自由』の尖兵　…賭けの攻势 奔る奴隷に勝利を！ 架せられた不条理は　進撃の←嚆-<だ 奪われた其の地平　『自由』を望む《あの日の少年》 止めどなき《殺意》に　其の身を侵されながら　宵闇に紫を運ぶ—— ←冥府の弓矢-≪≪ |-| Video More Shingeki no Kyojin Wikia Category:Music